extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orlaithe Cahan
Orlaithe Cahan is a Bio-Morph explorer, intellectual, sociologist, and war veteran. In the Human Readiness Committee, she is known as the Bio-Morph of Ireland. Identified as a human named Betha Cathleen. A role she shares with her son. Cahan was born in Namtar, the sister city to Nergal's capital city, Ereshkigal. Becoming an agricultural worker after serving her time with the city's imperial garrison. From 1717 Cahan was the wife of Marozia until her death in 1851 during Nergal's rovar occupation. Having a son she named Erlembald that was born in morph-controlled Sol. After the war the racial relations between the hunyago-pami populations reached a boiling point. Joining Gul Banu's Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal to resist the attempt. Eventually, seeing the vain effort, her objective changed from guerilla fighter to just giving her deceased lover a proper burial. Soon, she temporarily adopted orphan Belimer Nidada, who was brought to Epione to join the diaspora. She spent the postwar period raising her only son. Forming a romantic relationship with EEC leader Alaric Bessas that lasted only four years. In 1898, she was inducted into the Human Readiness Committee along with her son. History Earth Exploration Committee Cahan joined Alaric's Earth Exploration Committee to explore an uncharted section. However, her pregnancy prevented her from joining the rest. Which she was set to deliver this year. Her husband, Marozia opted to take her place while she and the baby remained in Nergal. Alaric reminded her this was not a settler mission but purely an exploration one. With Gul's interference on the matter, she was allowed to go with them. Marozia stayed in Nergal. Awaiting the return of her lover and soon-to-be born son. Teleporting onto the recently discovered Earth, Cahan landed on a island nation of the North Atlantic (modern-day Ireland, Ballingarry, civil parish of South Tipperary). Taking upon the appearance of a Irish woman nearing the end of her pregnancy. The country was experiencing a severe famine during the Union with Britain. Witnessing the Young Irelander Rebellion of 1848. Astounded by Irish courage to seek independence from a greater power. Although her time here was limited. Getting contractions even in human form. Aboard the Transvaal, she gave birth to a son. Nergalian Civil War After returning Orlaithe learned Marozia was killed during the rovar occupation of Nergal. When given a look at her, she had cuts and weapon shots littered all over her body. Nearly gagging at the sight of her injuries endured by the occupation. She was unable to bury her husband in Nergal as a result of the civil war there. Having found out a war broke out between the gente-verdes and pami. She placed her newborn in the care of Crocus Nidada for the time being. Joining Gul Banu's settler-based group Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal to resist the pami occupation. Aside from her birth connection to the planet, Cahan purely participated in the conflict to bury her lover in their home. Something she felt would be best to honor in Marozia's name. Outside her destroyed home, she discovered a green morph boy tied to a pole. Approaching, the child leaped at her. Crying and screaming so loudly. She talked him out of his rage. Untying him. She then placed her husbands body in a grave and proceeded to escort the boy off-planet. Leaving Gul to fight the war alone. Trivia * Orlaithe's birth year coincides with the Battle of Tara. That led the Irish to regaining Dublin from the Vikings. * Orlaithe, an irish name, means Golden. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content